Nothing Lasts Forever
by TellAllYourFriends
Summary: A mistake in a potion sends Ginny back 25 years into the time of the Maurderers. [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ginny Weasley stood in Remus Lupin's living room, waiting for him. She had to talk to him about her work. A picture of a boy with messy black hair on the mantle piece caught her eye. The picture smiled softly at her. She walked over to the picture and looked at it. Her eyes filled with tears. Her fist tightened remembering the feel of his soft hair. Her hands trembled as she ran her hand over the smooth glass. She broke her stare from the picture. She couldn't bear to look at it again. She turned around and a tear fell down her cheek. Someone brushed it away. She looked up her; heart full of hope. But there was no one there. She sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes. The stone walls of Hogwarts came back to her. She remembered perfectly, although it was a long time ago. She smiled to herself as her mind took her back...

  
  


When Harry Potter caught the eye of Ginny Weasley, she blushed and immediately looked back down at her book. Of course she never read it. She just merely glance through the book pretending to read it. Everyone knew that Ginny fancied Harry; that was no secret. Ginny always knew he would never really like her. She knew that he would always think of her as "Ron's little sister." Ginny always wondered if somehow she could go back in time and start from the beginning. Ginny's heart yearned for Harry. Maybe there is a way. Maybe she could start off differently. She sure hoped so.

What was she thinking?

Of course there was a way. This was a world of magic, wasn't it? _Yes_, Ginny thought, _there must be a way_. Could it be a spell? No. A potion, perhaps? Yes, and if she drinks it she would be transported back in time. And she could start over. A smile formed on her lips.

Yes... She could start over.

She stood up out of her chair, and walked over to the 'P' section of the library. _Po_, she thought running her finger along the bottom of the book. _Potions. Potions. Ahh._ She found an assortment of books about all kinds of potions. She didn't know where to start so she took 10 to start. With a stack of books up to her eyes she struggled to her common room. She was half way there when she tripped over something and fell. She fell flat on her face. She lied there on the ground for a couple seconds, biting her lip trying hard not to cry. The fall hurt a lot. She looked up and was not surprised when she was Draco Malfoy standing there with his left foot extended. She knew he tripped her on purpose. That was no surprise.

"Oops," he drawled. "Sorry, didn't see you there. Father always said I had bad eye-sight. But I could smell that awful smell of your robes a kilometer away. Your brother has that smell, too. I guess your just too poor to clean yourself." He snickered along with his two bodyguards. Ginny felt her face grow hot.

"Ginny are you ok?" another voice came. She looked up to see Colin Creevy and his brother Dennis helping her pick up her books.

"Yeah, thanks Colin," she said, her voice trembling. She was on the verge of tears. She took her books and stuffed five books under each arm. She could hear the hooting laughter from the crowd and knew Malfoy had cracked another joke about her family. She felt the warm tears stream down her cheeks. She muttered the password to the fat lady and ran up to her dormitory. She slammed the door closed and pulled the curtains around her bed, not caring about the other girls in the room. She dropped her books on the floor and fell onto her bed. She cried silently, and soon heard the door open and close. The girls must have gone out.

She was always made fun of. She had hardly any friends because ever since her first year people had thought she was crazy. Was it her fault Tom Riddle had used her? He was kind to talk to and helped with her problems. She wanted to talk to Tom right now. Tom sorted things out for her and cleared her mind. And this wasn't the first time she had wanted to talk to Tom after the incident. She had no one to talk to anymore. True, a couple times Hermione Granger was there to talk, but Hermione started becoming intrested in other things now, she didn't have time to talk to Ginny anymore.

Ginny sighed and sat up wiping the tears from her eyes. She reached on the floor below her picking up the closest book. _Potions and Other Assorted Solutions._ She turned to the back of the book and looked through the index. She yawned and turned to her side. _Forty winks_, she thought, _fourty winks and I'll get back to work._ But before she knew it she was in a deep sleep.

  
  


Ginny yawned and glanced over at her clock. 17:30. Her eyes were dry. It took her a minute or two to realize the events that had happened the earlier. It was then that she had actually realized the time. Only 17:30? She couldn't believe it. What time had she fallen asleep. What time did she get the books? She stomach gave a lurch. _Maybe I should go get dinner_. She decided she would. She grabbed the book she had fallen asleep with that was tossed to the side of her bed. She walked out of the common room and down to breakfast. She sat alone on the bench and browsed through the index again. She took the smallest piece of chicken she could find and nibbled on it. _Let's see,_ she thought. _What would a potion like that be called?_ After she was sure she couldn't find it, she decided to go back to the common room to search through her other books, abandonning her food.

As Ginny stepped into the common room she realized she could just ask Hermione if there was a potion that did that. But Ginny needed an excuse. She could say it was for a potions essay. No. Or maybe she could say it was extra credit. Yes, extra credit sounded reasonable. But would Snape give out extra credit? No, she didn't really think so. Maybe she could say she wanted to become a little more advance in Potions. Yes, hopefully that would work. Ginny spotted Hermione reading at one of the tables next to Harry and Ron playing chess. When she saw Harry her heart skipped a beat and she was a bit nervous about going over there. She decided just to whisper in Hermione's ear. She walked over to her.

"Hermione," Ginny said quietly. "Will you--"

"Sorry Ginny. Not now. I have to study for a big exam. Talk to me again later, ok?"

Ginny felt quite hurt at this. What was she thinking? She didn't need Hermione. She could do it all by herself.

A couple hours later Ginny had gone through every book and still had no luck. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking for. It was 24:00 and she decided to go to sleep. She would look tomorrow again in the library. Maybe under the 'T' section, for 'Time.' Ginny became excited about thinking of that. She smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep, again.

Ginny awoke later with a start. She sat up in bed panting and sweating. Ginny had been in a wide room. She saw someone there. Someone taller than her with messy black hair. "Harry?" she said. She walked closer to the person. She extended her arm to the person. He turned around but Ginny couldn't see his face. Was that Harry? There was no sign of his scar. Suddenly the ground began to shake and it split. Ginny jumped to the side, but the person just stood there. The ground was splitting farther now. Then there was a light shown on the person. And with a flash he was gone. "No!" Ginny called. She had thought she had saw Harry's face, "Harry!"

Reminicising, the dream gave Ginny the chills. She closed her eyes and there was the face from her dream. She saw the look of terror in his eyes. _Harry,_ she thought. But was that Harry? There was something that reminded her of Harry but she wasn't sure if that was really him. She began to get very cold. She pulled her sheets up over her body and trembled.

  
  


Ginny had not gone back to sleep after her dream. She lay awake staring at the ceiling. Finally some other girls in her dormitory started waking up. So Ginny got up herself. She picked out her robes and took them to the bathroom where she changed. She got ready and walked down to breakfast.

She placed her napkin in her lap and placed a few of the pastries into her napkin. She would take them to the library to eat later. She carefully placed the folded up napkin in her bag and walked over to the library. She prayed the whole way there that she would not run into Malfoy. She got there without any major mishaps. She walked to the 'T' section. _Time. Time. Time._ There were a few books. There was one on the time turner. Ginny knew Hermione had one. But Hermione would _never_ let her borrow it. But the Time Turner could go back in time. Ginny wondered where she could get one. She sighed and gave up on the idea. She then came across a book called _Time Twister_ It had potion recipies for going back in time five minutes or three hundred years. She looked at the spine of the book and saw a red 'R.' That meant it was supposed to be in the restricted section. Ginny wondered why the book wasn't there, but she didn't give it up. She merely took the book to the back of the library at an empty table.

She opened the cover of the book and looked at the last check out date. November 9, 1978. _Wow that was a long time ago._ Ginny opened the book, to the index. She had decided to go back five years. She read the ingredients she needed. There were a lot of things here that she had never heard of before, but she knew most of the ingredients she could get at the student store cupboard. She just realized another problem though. If Madame Pince saw that it belonged in the restricted section, she wouldn't give it back to Ginny. Ginny decided to copy down the page. She took out her parchment, quill, and ink and began to copy down everything exactly as it was spelled. If she spelled anything wrong, she might get confused with something else and the potion might not turn out the way she wanted it to.

_Pickeled Pixi Pangs,_ she read, _Pickeled Pixi Pangs,_ she copied. Ginny started getting excited. _Chopped Horn of a Bicorn._ After Ginny read that she remembered when she was a little girl. She had loved unicorns a lot. And without thinking Ginny wrote down _Chopped Horn of a Unicorn._

And that's where everything went wrong.

  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before. 

**A/N:** Well, that was my first fic. Yes, sorry if it starts off a bit slow. I know this has been done a million times before, but I am trying to avoid all the ciches. Well, we'll see how that goes :/. Please review and give me some feedback. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ginny skipped all the way to the common room. She went up to her dormitory and set her bag on the bed. She took out the few parchment sheets of the ingredients and instructions. She folded up the instructions and put them in a safe place. She cleaned out her school bag putting the books she didn't need at the foot of her bed. She put the ingredient list back in her bag with flasks and test tubes to put the ingredients in. She took another trip out of the common room to the student store-cupboard. Again she hoped not to run into Malfoy, and again she didn't. She picked up all the ingredients she needed. She was about to turn back to leaved when a cool voice spoke and rattled her bones.

"Making a potion, Miss Weasley?" It was Snape. His dungeon was right next to the cupboard. Ginny bit her lip. She didn't know what to do.

"Er... yes Professor. I have just realized the fine art of potion making," Ginny said, hoping he'd buy it. "It is actually quite... er... interesting."

"Really?" he asked, surprised he was hearing a Weasley say this. "May I ask you what potion you are brewing?"

"What potion? What potion I'm brewing? Heh," Ginny stuttered. "Well, Professor, this potion I am brewing is very complicated. One of the most complicated I have seen. I had read about in a book in the library. Some of the ingredients, unfortunately, are not in this student cupboard. I really need them though," Ginny rambled.

"Well, maybe if you tell me what it is called I can tell you...?" Snape said wondering what was into her.

"Right," Ginny laughed. "It is called... um... the..." Ginny glanced at her paper. "It is called the Pickled Horse-Radish Bimbo Potion." She bit her lip.

"The what?" Snape asked confused.

"Well, Professor, I would think you would know what that is since you are the Potions Master. The Pickled Horse-Radish Bimbo Potion is a potion which you can... turn someone... into a... er... Blast-End Skrewt." Ginny said the first thing that came into her head. "Temporarily of course. I am going to give it to my brother as an early birthday present."

Snape smiled. "I see. Is there anything I need? I am sure that would be a funny joke." Ginny had just thought of something. She could use Snape to get her the ingredients she needed.

"Yes, actually. I need the things that aren't crossed off." She handed Snape her list. As he read it, Snape raised his eyebrows. _Why could she possibly want this is she...?_ He remembered the book he had checked out twenty-five years ago. _No she couldn't. It must be something else._

"This right here," Snape said pointing to the _Chopped Horn of a Unicorn_, "will be hard to get. There might be a shop down in Hogsmeade that would have it. I think it is called _Potion Makings_. I can get you the other ingredients on the list." Ginny followed Snape into his office in the dungeon. She had never been in his office before. It was very gruesome. There were some things floating in jars, and other things that should have been in jars. Snape went into a cabinet and took a little bit of all the things on the list. Ginny was close to his desk. She looked at it and saw a letter there. On the last line it had the words "We're sorry Severus," and it was signed by Professor McGonagall. Why _was_ Snape acting so nice towards her? Could he have been laid off? Was he going to be laid off? She tried to move the other papers to read more of the letter, but Snape had caught her.

"Here," Snape said handing her a bag with the ingredients in it with one hand and covering the letter with his other hand. She thanked him and then took the bag and walked quickly out of his office. She remembered what Snape had said about the last ingredient at a storer in Hogsmeade. There was still time to go, but Ginny needed some money. She ran back up to her dormitory and looked at all the money she had. It wasn't that much. She shoved it in a pocket in her robes and went outside. There was a group of kids waiting to get a ride to Hogsmeade, so she waited with them. After about ten minutes the train had finally come. She saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione get off. Maybe she could ask Ron for some money really quick.

"Ron!" she called over to him. "Come here!" She didn't want to lose her place in line. All three of them walked over to her. "Can I have some money, please?"

"Ginny I don't have any money, ok?" he said looking around to see if anyone heard.

"Please Ron. Please, please, please, please?" Ginny whined.

"I don't have any money. So just shut up." He shoved her.

"Hey--"

"Here, Ginny," Harry said digging through his pocket for money. Ginny turned red. He handed her a handful of change.

"Harry, you don't have too," Ginny began. She glanced down at the change in her hand. He gave her six galleons and eight knuts. No one keeps six galleons as change. "Wow! Thanks Harry." It was her turn to get on the train. Before she got on the train she saw a jealous looking Hermione. After she got on the train she briefly considered not going back. Harry had been awfully nice to her. But she changed her mind as she got off the train. She had a new task now. Finding the store Snape was talking about.

She walked along the main drag. Looking at every name of each store. She couldn't find it. Finally she came to Honeydukes. Maybe she could ask the people at Honeydukes there. She walked into the sweet smelling store. She loved the smell of Honeydukes. If she had extra change left over she would go and buy some chocolate.

"Excuse me," she asked the woman behind the counter. "Is there a store around here called _Potion Makings_?"

"Hmmm... Yes I think so. It is all the way on the other side, though. The last shop to the right. It's kind of old and dusty. Look closely or else you'll miss it. Remember to be very patient."

"Thank you," Ginny told the lady. She walked back outside. The fall winds blew softly on her face. She made her way down to the other side of the street. 'Look closely,' the woman had told her, 'Be very patient.' Of course those words didn't make any sense to her now, but they eventually would. She looked at every store to her right. After what seemed like walking forever Ginny finally saw it. It was dusty and looked like the windows had not been cleaned for a long time. She stepped in the shop. A little bell was attatched to the door and it jingled as she stepped inside. An old man with white hair and a short white beard was at the counter.

"Why hello little Miss," the man said. He spoke very slowly and moved like a snail. Ginny suddenly felt very shy.

"Hi, I need Chopped Horn of a Unicorn," she said quickly.

"You do? How much would you like?" he asked.

"Two tablespoons please." The man walked over to the cash register.

"I see. What kind of potion are you making?" His worlds crawled slowly out of his mouth. He pressed a few buttons on the cash register.

"A potion for school."

Ginny looked curiously at the register he was playing with. He laughed at her expression. "Muggle items are so easy to use. Six galleons and seven knuts please." She reached in her pocket and gave him her change. He dropped the money in the box. _I wonder if Dad knows what kind of contraption that is._

The man picked up a spoon slowly. It shook in his hand. Each step he took over to a cupboard felt like a year. He set the spoon down. Then he reached slowly in his pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. He held the ring in the light and examined each one until he found the right one. He slowly placed the key in a lock on one of the cupboards. "I have to lock each of my ingredients up with a secret spell that only the right key can undo," he explained. He wiggled the key in the lock but it didn't click. Ginny drummed her fingers on the counter impatiently. She looked at the knut in her hand. 1987 was the year. She had always liked looking at the years of the coins. The man held his ring of keys up to the light again and searched for the correct one. He placed the key in the hole but it still didn't work. About six tries later, the cupboard opened. _Finally,_ Ginny thought. But then he had to get a bag.

"Do you need some help, Mister?" Ginny finally asked.

"Oh no, I have everything under control." Ginny now understood what the woman in Honeydukes had meant. After he got the bag he picked up the spoon and dipped it into a pot. The pot was empty. Ginny wondered what he was doing. But when he brought the spoon out it was filled with a substance that looked like chopped walnuts. Ginny blinked. _That was weird._ He poured it in the bag. He then dipped the spoon in the empty pot again and it came out with chopped walnuts. He carefully tied the bag shut. He took about ten steps to the counter to hand her the bag. To Ginny it felt like ten minutes.

"Thank you," she said politely to the man. And ran out of the store.

  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before.

**A/N:** There is the second chapter. I am not sure why I made Snape so nice to Ginny. Yes, I know this story is going really slow but I promise the next chapter will be better. And she _will_ go back in time next chapter, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Ginny was back in the common room, she opened her bag and piled all the items she needed into it. She took her cauldron and put it in first. She then placed each one of her ingredients in the cauldron checking them off her list. She had everything. She then folded the instruction paper and put it in her bag with the other items. She was going to the bathroom on the second floor. Sure sometimes Moaning Myrtle was annoying but that was the only place Ginny could brew her potion, privately. She walked down the steps to the second floor and turned a few times until she came to a door. Memories came back to her when she stepped in this bathroom.

"Myrtle?" Ginny called. "Myrtle?" _She must not be here,_ Ginny thought. Ginny pulled out the instructions and her cauldron. She sorted out all the ingredients. It took her quite a while to brew it. Myrtle eventually came back, and asked Ginny how Tom was then ran off laughing.

This was the hardest potion Ginny had ever concocted. After what seemed like an eternity Ginny finally finished. She was so happy. She stood up and stretched. She went over to Myrtle's cubicle.

"Myrtle," Ginny said.

"What?" Myrtle grunted.

"I just wanted to tell you I finished my potion and I am going back in the past. I am going back five years," Ginny said proudly. Myrtle opened the stall door, her eyes wide.

"Really? What potion did you use? Back when I was alive I was quite good with potions."

Ginny handed her the ingredient list and the instructions. Myrtle looked them over. But Ginny grew tired of holding it for Myrtle so she put it on the floor for Myrtle to read. Ginny went over to her cauldron and took a glass. She poured the liquid. It was a smooth dark chocolate color cream. Myrtle was mumbling to herself about something.

"Wait," Myrtle said. "I know this potion. To get back you have to look at something from the future." Ginny gave Myrtle a puzzled look. "Ok let's say right now you wrote the date on a piece of paper and stuck it in your pocket. Then you drank the potion. Now let's say you go back in time and you see that same piece of paper again, you will come back here, in this bathroom on December 18, 2002. The bad part of this potion is you only get one shot. So when you come back, the potion won't be here, and if you try and make another one it won't work."

"Ok Myrtle, whatever you say." Ginny thought she was just full of bogies. Ginny slowly gulped the potion down. It tasted delicious, yet sickening at the same time. Her stomach felt like vomiting and she wanted to take the glass away, but her taste buds wanted more and more.

"I knew it," Myrtle said, reading the paper again. "To go back five years you need Powdered Horn of a Bicorn, not a _Uni_corn… With Powdered Horn of a Unicorn you go back…" Ginny finished the glass.

She sat down feeling dizzy. Suddenly she started spinning. Her vision became a blur and the last thing Ginny Weasley heard of the year 2002, was Myrtle say, "Twenty-five years."

  
  


Ginny landed with an _oof_ on the cold tiled floor. She was still in the Second Floor Girls' Bathroom, but her cauldron and everything else she had wasn't there. "Ow," she said rubbing her backside. She heard some sobbing somewhere.

"Myrtle? My potion didn't work, huh? Darn it. What did I do wrong? Do you still have the list?"

She saw a pair of eyes peak out at her from a bathroom stall. "H-how did y-you know my n-name?" the ghost asked frightened.

"Myrtle stop playing around. It's me Ginny. Where did my cauldron go?"

"What c-cauldron? Who are you?"

"Stop messing around!"

"I-I'm not." Ginny was mad now. Myrtle had hid all her things. She knew it. Ginny threw up her hands in frustration.

"Fine I'll get them later when you are done with this joke ok?" She left the lavatory. She walked back down the hall. The corridor was empty. 

"Lily," someone called behind her, "Wait up." At least, Ginny thought she was alone. Wait a minute. She stopped. She knew that voice! It was Harry! She turned around. At least she thought it was Harry. It kind of looked like Harry, but in away it didn't.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the boy said, "I thought you were someone else." He looked down at her robes. "You are in Gryffindor?" the boy said. "I have never seen you before. I'm James Potter." He extended his hand. James Potter? James Potter? But he was dead. Something clicked in her brain. It all made sense now.

Myrtle… saying twenty-five years. She must have gone back in time twenty-five years instead of five. Now she was a school with James Potter. That's why Myrtle didn't recognize her. Myrtle died fifty years ago, so she was _still_ living in the loo. James. He had thought she was--Lily Evans! Harry's mom! They both had red hair, and from the back, in black robes I guess you could get them mixed up.

James whistled. "Hello… Anyone there?" Ginny blinked and looked back up at him. "What's your name?"

Ginny began to say her name, but stopped herself. She couldn't give her real name. So off the top of her head she said, "Whinny Geasley."

"Are you new? I haven't seen you here before."

"Yeah, I'm new. I just transferred here," Ginny made up quickly.

"Really?" James asked. "From where?"

"What?" Ginny asked. Maybe if she stalled long enough someone would come to save her, or maybe she could think of something.

"What school did you transfer from?" James asked a little slower.

"Oh! What school did I? Wait. What school did I--transfer here from? Is that what you asked?" Ginny said, playing stupid.

"Uhh… yeah?" James was confused.

"Oh it was a really small school in—Virginia." She decided to use her real name.

"Where is Virginia?"

"You mean you don't know where Virginia is?" Ginny was not sure she did either. "Oh, well, its in Canada."

"Canada? Cool." They started walking. "So what year are you in?" Ginny decided to lie and say she was in her seventh.

"Seventh."

"Oh, really me too."

"Where is the Headmaster?" Ginny asked. She needed to find Albus Dumbledore. Maybe he would have a solution.

"Want me to take you to his office?" Ginny nodded. "Well," James began, "Since you know you're in Gryffindor and I'm in Gryffindor and you're in your seventh year and I am in my seventh year maybe we could… er… hang out some time." Ginny smiled.

"Yeah I'd like that," Ginny said. James reminded her a lot of Harry. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Well, here we are," James said stopping in front of a statue of a giant bird. "The password is 'typewriter.' I know I've been here a lot because of detention, you know?" Ginny nodded.

"Well, thank you," Ginny said.

"Anytime," James said and walked off. When he had said typewriter, the bird had rotated with and a stair well had appeared. Ginny stepped on it and it took her upward to Dumbledore's office. She had decided to take off her Gryffindor badge, and be sorted again. She was a little nervous. The ride to his office seemed to take forever.

Finally the staircase stopped moving. She stepped into the office. It was quite cluttered. Ginny had never been in there before. There was another door and Ginny knocked lightly on it.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's muffeled voice. Ginny pushed the door open. Dumbledore was sitting at a desk. He looked the same except for his beard which was shorter and it had a little more brownish color to it.

"Hullo, Professor Dumbledore, sir. My name is Whinny Geasley. I am the transfer student."

"Transfer student?" Dumbledore was puzzeled.

"Yes don't you remember? I am the transfer student from Virginia. You don't remember?" Ginny felt a bit guilty.

Dumbldore made a small smile. "I am getting to old for this. I guess I just don't remember things that well anymore. All right Miss Geasley. I am going to ask you to put this hat on and it will sort you into your house." Dumbledore placed the hat on her head.

"Whinny Geasley? You certainly remind me of someone. Yes but I can't tell who. You certainly have Gryffindor blood though. I guess you should be in GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny felt another surge of guilt flow through her veins.

"Ahh. Gryffindor. Same house I was in. Well you better be off, Miss Geasley. It's late. Good night.

"Good night Professor," Ginny said and walked out of his office.

  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before.

**A/N:** Chapter 3 done! Wow I wrote three chapters in one day! I'll try and make the next chapter waaaaay more interesting. But please please please review! I only have 1 review! Well if you do thanks a lot!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ginny found her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, but there was one problem. Dumbeldore had forgotten to give her the password. She stood outside the portrait hole waiting for someone maybe to come. She sat down in a corner and hugged her knees.

"Um… excuse me?" someone said. Ginny looked up. A short pale boy with blonde hair was standing in front of the Fat Lady. "Do you need some help? Are you lost?"

"Yes, kind of," Ginny said sheepishly. "I just transferred here from another school and I don't know the password. I am a Gryffindor, see?" She pointed to her repined patch. The boy smiled. "My name is Whinny Geasley." She extended her hand toward him.

The boy shook her hand while saying, "I'm Peter Pettigrew. Nice to--"

As soon as Ginny heard him say who he was she withdrew her hand. Peter Pettigrew. He looked completely honest though.

"Pickled Pistachios," he said and the portrait swung open. They entered the common room and Ginny realized it hadn't changed much.

"This is the common room," Peter explained. "Kinda cozy, huh?" Ginny nodded, eyeing every one of Peter's moves. "Nobody is really down here because it is so late. The girls' Dormitory is that way," Peter said pointing to a spiral staircase.

"Uh… Thanks," Ginny replied and quickly ran up the stairs.

After Ginny had left, Peter stood there for a moment and shook his head. He felt as if that Whinny girl had seen right through him. He felt like she could read his thoughts. He felt like she _knew._ But she couldn't have known. He then made his way up to his dormitory.

Ginny had entered a quiet dormitory room. There was one empty bed. She noticed that there was no personal belongings on the bedside table, so she figured it belonged to no one. Without changing, Ginny fell flat on her. She stared back up at the ceiling and thought for a while. _I hope this is just a dream,_ she thought yawning and soon drifted up to a deep sleep.

  
  


As each of the other girls woke-up they noticed a sleeping mysterious someone who was resting in the empty bed. Ginny finally woke up. She rolled over, groaning.

"Hi! I am Lily Evans. Who are you?" A face popped up in front of hers. Lily Evans? No! It couldn't be. Ginny rolled backward and fell right off the bed onto the cold floor.

"L-Lily E-Evans?" Ginny stuttered goofily. Pulling the covers off of her face.

"Yup. Are you ok? That looked like a pretty painful fall."

"Y-y-y-yes." Ginny stood up quickly and felt all the blood rush to her brain. She sat back down on her bed.

"So who are you?"

"I am W-W-Whinny Geasley."

Lily looked at this girl. She had the same color hair as her and it was about the same length. Lily thought maybe she had a stuttering problem, but she knew better than to ask.

"You might want to hurry up Whinny, then. Breakfast is almost over."

Ginny nodded and started to the bathroom. She stopped when she got to her closet.

"Are all these m-mine?" Ginny asked. She had forgotten about clothes!

"Yes," Lily said, smoothing out Ginny's bed. "The house-elves brought them up."

"Oh. Right." In the lavatory Ginny showered and brushed her teeth and hair.

When she was out Lily explained to Ginny explained that today was the day that everyone was leaving for their Christmas Holiday. Ginny already knew this, of course. Lily also explained that she was going home for the holidays also. When they were in the common room she saw James and Peter talking with two other boys. One had light brown hair and was a little scrawny, while the other was tall and handsome with straight black hair and beautiful brown eyes. As Lily and Ginny walked past them, the handsome boy with black hair acknowledged Lily.

"Evans," he said nodding his head.

"Black," Lily replied and walked right past him, her head held high. The two girls walked right out of the common room.

"Does Lily have a sister?" Sirius Black asked his friends after she left.

"No," Peter began in a matter-of-factly way. "That's the new girl. Her name is Whinny."

"How do _you_ know her?" James asked.

"I ran into her last night. She didn't know the password, so I gave it to her," Peter stated.

"What were you doing out last night?" Remus Lupin asked as he tousled his light brown hair.

"Oh nothing," Peter said trying to close the subject.

"Peter," Sirius said, eyeing him, "what's that on your lip?" Sirius went up close to him to examine his face. "Hah! Peter is growing some fuzz on his top lip and it's about time too!" James and Remus smiled.

"Really?" Peter asked hopefully, rubbing his finger over his lip.

"Naw," Sirius said laughing at Peter.

"You. I'll get you," Peter threatened jokingly and chased Sirius out of the room. James and Remus followed closely behind.

As James entered the Great Hall, he saw Lily sitting with that new girl. He had just discovered he still had feelings for Lily a few weeks ago, but this new girl had something about her too. He hoped she was staying for Christmas.

Ginny quickly looked back at her plate after seeing James enter the hall. _No Ginny,_ she thought. _This was how you blew it last time._ So she looked up at James who was still watching her and winked at him. She saw him turn red and look at the floor.

"James," Lily began, "he sometimes is kinda shy. We were together last year. I don't know what happened. I broke it off with him. But now I think I liked someone else," Lily said a little shyly.

"Who?" Ginny asked, curiously.

Lily smiled and said, "Sirius Black. He's the tall one with brown eyes."

Ginny giggled. Sirius Black! Of course had could she have forgotten him? And the short boy with light brown hair must be Remus Lupin! She wondered whom else she would run into. Sirius Black sat down next to Lily.

"Hello Evans," he said. "Have a nice sleep?"

"As a matter of fact," Lily said, "I did Black."

"No wonder you look so beautiful today," Sirius said.

"I'm not staying for Christmas though," Lily said, sadly.

"What?" Just then James, Remus, and Peter came over to the table. Peter sat down next to Ginny. Her eyes widened. She swallowed hard. He was sitting awfully close to her. She scooted over a bit. He scooted back next to her.

"I'm leaving, today," Lily told Sirius. Both Sirius and Lily were eyeing Ginny and Peter as they spoke.

"That'll be too bad," Sirius said, "We have lots pranks up our sleeves." Ginny scooted far over, and sure enough Peter was right there next to her. Ginny finally gave up. She got up and sat in the empty space between James and Remus. Peter went back to his original seat.

"Malfoy is staying," Remus began, "So are Crabbe and Goyle." Ginny had completely forgotten about them, Lucious Malfoy, and Crabbe and Goyle's father. _Shouldn't Snape be here too?_ Ginny thought. Maybe he wasn't staying or maybe they weren't friends. Ginny laughed at the thought of Severus Snape as a child.

"So," Ginny began turning towards James, "what kind of pranks are you guys going to play?"

James smiled at her.

  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! I have 6 now! Don't worry Babyjayy I won't make Ginny Harry's mom. That is just weird.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ginny was thankful when she found out Peter was leaving, for the holiday. It felt like something was lifted off her shoulders. She was sad when Lily left, though. Ginny would be the only girl there. She was sitting in a chair in front of the fire. She had been quite cold. She stared into the flames. Completely forgetting what Myrtle had told her, Ginny wanted to go home. She kind of missed her brothers and Hermione, but most of all Harry.

"Hey," Sirius said behind her. He sat down on the floor next to the chair Ginny was sitting in. Ginny pushed her chair back and slid down on the floor across from Sirius.

"Hi," she said. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." He smiled and looked into her eyes. She looked back into his brown eyes. They were silent for a few minutes, and then Sirius asked, "Did you like what James told you about our pranks?"

"Yeah," Ginny said, "they're clever. My brothers are good at pranks too. They are going to open up a joke shop." Sirius and Ginny sat there talking for a while.

"Wait here," Sirius said suddenly running up to his dormitory. He came down with a cloak. "Come on. I want to show you something." He took her hand and led her out of the common room. "Put this over your head," he said giving her the cloak. She put it over her head and Sirius slipped under also. "Let's go," he whispered, "Follow me." Ginny followed Sirius through a few different corridors. They took a few turns, left and right, until they were finally at a door. "_Alohamora,_" Sirius said waving his wand at the door. It unlocked. Before opening the door, Sirius took off the cloak. Ginny smoothed her hair. Sirius opened the door.

Inside were about a thousand little house elves running around. There stoves, pantries full of food, and freezers. _Wow I've never been in here before._

"It's nothing big," Sirius said. "Are you hungry?"

"Now I am."

"Sirius is back!" a house elf squealed.

"Hello Sirius. What would you like?" a house elf asked him politely. Sirius bent down and whispered something in the house elf's ear. While he spoke to the house elf, Ginny followed his hand reach into his pocket. He pulled out a few socks, and put it in the elf's hands. "Yes, sir!" the house elf said when he finished. Sirius gave Ginny a mysterious smile. Ginny felt like melting in her shoes.

  
  


"And then I lit of a dung bomb in Grant's classroom. You should have seen his face! It was priceless!" Sirius was telling Ginny about some of his pranks. They were at a table that the house elves had set up. There was a candle in the middle and they each had a plate of food. "So," Sirius said, "enough about me. Let's talk about you. What's Canada like?"

"Canada?" Ginny asked. She took a sip from her goblet, and then she began coughing. _Good lord. Why do I have to choke now?_ She asked herself. She coughed some more, and couldn't stop.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked with a concerned look on his face. Ginny nodded then took a sip of pumpkin juice. She held up one finger the hit her chest.

"I'm fine," she tried to say, but it just ended up sounding like more coughs.

"Raise your arms," Sirius said.

Ginny shook her head as if to say "What?"

"My grandma told me that. Raise your arms and you'll stop." Ginny raised her arms and began laughing and coughing at the same time. Soon her coughing died down and she began laughing.

"Thanks," she said, still laughing. Sirius grinned at her.

"Anytime." When he said that, Ginny wanted to cry. He sounded just like Harry. She missed Harry. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she said giving him a plastered smile. "I just miss my friends. That's all."

Sirius slid on the bench next to her. He turned towards her. She looked down. He lifted her chin. "You're really beautiful." Ginny blushed.

She opened her mouth to say thank you but he put a finger to her lips. "Hush." Ginny knew what was coming next. Sirius leaned inward. Ginny closed her eyes. _I have been waiting so long for this,_ Ginny thought. She had always wanted to be kissed by a boy. She leaned in but next didn't come a kiss.

"Ow," Sirius said. He pulled away and rubbed his nose.

"Oops," she said trying to hold in a laugh. "I'm so sorry."

"That's ok. Let's try again." The leaned in together and as soon as there lips met Ginny started to laugh. Sirius pulled back again.

"I'm sorry," Ginny apologized, through her laughter. She swallowed and tried to keep a strait face. "I won't laugh again. Sorry. Let's go again." They leaned in towards each other. There lips met. But this kiss wasn't how Ginny imagine it would be. She thought fireworks would go off in her head, but they didn't. It was so bland. Sirius tasted like the spaghetti he had eaten. She didn't pull away because she knew Sirius wanted the kiss. She suddenly felt a tear fall down her cheek. She wanted Harry. Or maybe she wanted James.

Finally Sirius pulled away. She looked down, quickly wiping away the tear. When she looked up Sirius was smiling.

"Wow," he said.

"Can we go back now?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah sure. Anything you want." Sirius said his good-byes to the house elves. They put the cloak back on and walked back to the common room.

  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before.

**A/N:** Whew. That one was kind of hard. I was originally going to have James take Ginny to the kitchen, but then I got an idea and decided it would be better if Sirius did. Oh yeah, just to clear up some things, Sirius BORROWED the cloak from James. Just in case you didn't understand. Please review. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sirius smiled as he entered his dormitory. He had a new girlfriend. And she wasn't like the other ones. The others were boring, and obsessed with fashion. But Whinny. She was something else.

"Where have you been," someone said in the dark, but Sirius knew it was Remus.

"What are you? My mother?"

"Sirius, really where were you?"

"What does it matter?" Sirius asked, dropping James's cloak next to his bed.

"You were out with Whinny huh?" Remus asked.

"No, I was swimming in a frozen lake. Duh I was out with Whinny! She sure is something." Sirius fell backward onto his bed. After a few minutes of silence Sirius finally blurted out, "I kissed her."

Sirius could her Remus sit up in his bed.

"You kissed her?" Remus hissed.

"Yep, and she kissed me back. Boy was she good." He licked his lips.

James lay in his bed wide-awake; hours after Sirius had come back from his "adventure" with Whinny. After he had heard Sirius say that he had kissed her, a pang of hurt hit his heart. He had thought Whinny liked _him._ Not Sirius. They had hit it off so well at breakfast the previous morning. And he had told his friend this, but Sirius just went crawling around behind his back. James felt like Whinny had ripped open his chest and pulled his heart out.

It was one o'clock in the morning and Ginny had not slept a wink after she had gotten back with Sirius. She was the only one in the dormitory. She got up to take a shower. It was in her fourth shower where Ginny thought, _Oh God, Lily!_ Lily fancied Sirius and now Sirius thought Ginny was _his_ girlfriend. Ginny turned the shower knob to cold. She stayed in the shower for ten minutes, the cold air pounding down on her. When she got out she brushed her teeth for the seventh time and washed her hands and face for the fifteenth. When Ginny was upset or paranoid, she always made sure she was extra clean.

She did not like Sirius the way he liked her. She had feelings for James. Sure Sirius made her smile a lot, but James made her want to be a better person. James made her heart skip three beats every time they made eye contact. _James. James. James,_ she thought. She liked saying his name.

When Ginny stepped into the common room Sirius was there. "You look beautiful," he said and tried to kiss her. She ducked underneath him.

"Thank you," Ginny replied. "Are we going down to breakfast?"

"Yes, of course!" Sirius said then took her arm and dragged her out of the common room. James and Remus followed them.

"Did he really kiss her?" James asked Remus quietly.

"I'm not sure, but I think so. I mean look at the way he is acting." James nodded. He had tried to kiss her.

"But did you see her refuse him? I don't think she really likes him. She _doesn't_ like him. She can't."

"Did she tell you that?" Remus said stating the obvious.

"Well, no, but its so obvious she doesn--"

"James you don't know that," Remus cut him off.

"I know but we hit it off so well," James said. "I met her first."

"Well you, know Sirius," Remus said, "He'll probably move on to the next girl in few days."

"I think I am going to go for a walk, and skip breakfast," James said.

"Sure, go ahead." James walked out of the castle. Remus made his way to the table.

"Tomorrow's Christmas, huh?" Sirius said with a mouthful of hotcakes to Remus.

Ginny raised her eyebrows with a disgusted look on her face, but as soon as Sirius looked at her, she quickly put on a fake smile.

"So what do you want, baby?" Sirius said after he had swallowed.

"Oh, I don't know," Ginny said playing with her food.

"I'll get you something _real_ nice," Sirius said, this time with a mouthful of eggs.

"Thank you. I think I am going to go for a walk," Ginny announced.

"Let me go with you," Sirius started swallowing hard.

"No!" Ginny said. "I mean, no I think I want to be alone for a while, if that's ok?"

"Anything for you, darling," Sirius said in a mushy way Ginny did not like.

"Err right," she said and quickly hurried out of the Great hall.

Remus watched her leave and wondered if she knew James was out there. He shook his head, and started back on his meal.

Ginny wrapped her scarf around her neck and walked out of the castle. As soon as she stepped outside, someone threw a snowball at her head. The snowball had caught her off guard and made her stagger sideways. As soon as she caught her balance, she looked to see who the attacker was. She was a head with messy black hair behind a wall of snow. She knew that was James, but then she saw another head of long red hair in a pony tail that she didn't recognize. It looked smaller. Then a first year popped up.

"Now," she heard James hissed. The first year pelted another snowball at her head. But she ducked grabbing some snow and formed it into a ball shape. She tried to throw it at James but it ended up hitting their wall and the wall crumbled. Ginny ran behind the small hut on the grounds in front of the Forbidden Forest for shelter.

"Hey," she heard the first year say, "you said this wall would never fall." The first year then picked up a snowball and threw it at James's legs. He then hopped all the way to where Ginny was standing. Ginny laughed at how stubborn first years could be. The boy came towards them with daggers in his eyes, but she could tell that he had a hard time trying to keep a straight face. He came towards them. 

"Go, go, go," James said nudging her ahead of him into the forest. She ran into the forest with James close behind her. They made twists and turns in the forest. They finally stopped when they were sure that the boy had gone. They both panted.

"Whew," James said gasping for breath. Ginny laughed. "Bill's one tough cookie."

"Yeah, seriously. Wait. Did you see Bill?" James nodded. "Bill Weasley?"

"Yeah do you know him?" Ginny's jaw dropped. It was Bill! Her brother! She smiled and laughed. _I guess Mom was right when she said bill wanted to pony tail ever since he was baby._

Ginny sighed. "I need to sit down," she said. Ginny plopped down on the ground, to rest. She bent backward and she was then lying on the ground in the snow. James did the same next to her. Ginny stared up at the trees above them. They were each quiet a couple minutes.

James finally worked up the nerve to ask Ginny if she had really kissed Sirius.

"Whinny did you really kiss Sirius?" he asked quickly. She didn't respond. He heard her constant breathing. After a couple minutes Ginny rolled on her side and cuddled up next to James. She was sleeping, of course. James slipped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. 

  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before.

**A/N:** Aww, I think that's sweeeet. Ahh. I can't believe I put bill in there! Sorry if you think it is very "unrealistic" but this is fanfiction, isn't it? OK I want to thank all my reviewers! Eekaa, BelindaBlackfalcon, lord of the potters, and a special thanks to Babyjayy because she reviewed every chapter! Thank you! Ok I think I am going to have Snape and Malfoy in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ginny yawned. She opened her eyes and saw the black of James's robes. She sat up, waking the sleeping James up as she did so. She rubbed her eyes.

"Ahhh," he said, "You're finally awake."

"How long was I sleeping?" she asked.

"I'm not sure you just kind of rolled on me. I didn't want to wake you and so I just eventually fell asleep also," James explained.

"So, nothing happened right?" James shook his head. "Ok good. So how do we get out of here?"

"I don't really know," James confessed. "I think we came from over there," James said pointing in one direction.

"Ok, let's go that way," Ginny said agreeing. They made their way in the direction James had pointed them. Ginny looked up at the sky through the trees. It was dark. "How long have we been here? It's dark." James looked up. They walked through the forest for a while.

"Argh!" James yelled. His voice echoed through the forest. "We've been here before!" He kicked a tree. Ginny pulled her cloak around her tighter. She was getting cold.

They walked around some more. "Whinny," James began, "did you really ki—" 

Just then a dog barked. "Hello!" came a booming voice. "Is anyone out 'ere?"

"We're over here," Ginny called. The person who called had a lantern.

"Where are ye?" the voice said.

"Hagrid?" James called. "Hagrid? It's me James. We're over here." Hagrid? Ginny thought. She had completely forgotten about him as well.

"James whatre ye doin' out 'ere?" Ginny noticed his accent was a lot thicker.

"We got lost," James called. "I can see your lantern! Stay there! We'll come to you. Come on Whinny. This way." She followed James obediently. He walked straight to Hagrid's light. They were there in no time.

"Well, well, well," Hagrid said raising his lantern. "Who do we have 'ere?"

"She's the new transfer student," James explained, "Whinny Geasley." Ginny couldn't see Hagrid that well, but she could tell that he was still the same size.

"And may I ask ye what in Merlin's beard you two are doin' out in the Ferbidden Forest?"

"Well, Bill was--" She stopped herself. "There was a first year chasing us so we ran in here to try and lose him. But he didn't come in here."

"I see," Hagrid said. "Claw 'ere has to get back to her puppies." He patted the dog that was sniffing out their trail. Claw had gotten them out of the forest safely. "I 'eard someone yell in there so me and Claw came to investergate. Bess' not mention this ter Dumbledore. Now get back up ter the school. Hurry." He nudged them forward.

  
  


Sirius was pacing in front of the fireplace. "Where is she?"

"If you walk anymore, you are going to make a hole in the ground," Remus joked.

"It's not funny Remus. She has been gone for hours," Sirius said in his serious tone of voice.

"I think you are a little to overprotective of her," Remus suggested.

"Am not," Sirius argued. Remus rolled his eyes. "Where is James?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen him," Remus said.

"I bet that back-stabber is out with Whinny, _my_ girlfriend."

"Oh Sirius, maybe she doesn't really like you that way."

"Of course she does. Why else would she kiss me back?"

"Maybe she didn't. Maybe you just imagined it." Sirius sat down in a chair and threw a pillow across the room at Remus.

"Hey—" But just then the door opened. James and Ginny walked in.

"Where have you two been?" Sirius asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"What are you my mother?" James mocked sarcastically. Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at Ginny.

"Whinny are you ok, my love?" Sirius asked her going over to her and wiping a lock of hair from her face.

"My love?" James asked falling back in a chair.

"Shut up," Sirius said, hugging Ginny.

"Sirius," she said, "I am _okay._ You don't have to fret."

"I am sorry it is just that you are my _girlfriend_," he said in James's direction, "and I really _care about you._"

"I'm your what?" Ginny asked.

"Girlfriend," Sirius replied simply.

"Oh, right," Ginny said. She didn't want to break Sirius's heart by breaking it off with him so soon, but she had no idea she had already broken James's, _twice._ "Yeah."

James couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked up at Whinny in horror. How could she do that to him? Again? He thought she—well he had never really actually made a move and didn't really expose his true feelings. As much as he didn't want to accept it, he had to. Sirius had asked her first. He bit his lip. He was holding her in his arms. "Well, I am tired," he announced suddenly. "I am going to bed." He walked up to his dormitory slowly.

_What am I doing?_ Ginny asked herself. _This isn't right. I should be in James's arms,_ she thought smiling. She wanted to push Sirius away but she was much to tired to do so. Sirius finally loosened his grip on her. She felt free as he did so. She stood up. "I should go to sleep. Good night Remus. Good night Sirius."

_Whew,_ Sirius thought. Whinny was still his girl. He wanted to ask Ginny what she had been doing with James, but decided that he would wait a few days. Maybe he should take Remus's advice and cool off a bit. But he couldn't, because he had to be lovey-dovey with her. It was his test. To se if she really cared about him. But Sirius also wondered why he was doing so much work for a girl. Especially one like Whinny. She was really quite boring. He didn't know why he had told himself she was the one for him. Lily is really my kind of girl. His eyes widened. He could use Whinny to make Lily jealous. Yeah, he could do that. Yeah, he would do that. He noticed Remus was staring at him. "What?" he asked before getting up to retreat to his Dormitory.

Remus wondered what Sirius was thinking when he saw his face light up. Remus knew Sirius to well. He knew he was up to no good, and it wasn't about pranks. He also knew that Whinny had wanted James. He saw that in her eyes. And he knew James wanted Whinny. He knew people just to well.

  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before.

**A/N:** Haha. Ack I need to put some Slytherins in BADLY. Also to Kyra Invictus Black: yeah you're right about the Dumbledore part. It was kind of weird writing it. In most of the other time stories I have seen they ALWAYS tell Dumbledore and I didn't want to do that in this story. Yeah maybe I have dome a bit to many "embarrassing moments." Also, she won't fall in love with Snape but she will fall for a Slytherin… eventually. Also, Snape DOES have a part to play I am just not sure when to put it in. Thanks a bunch!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What were you two doing out there so long?" Remus asked James after he was sure Sirius was asleep.

"We just got a little lost is all," James explained honestly. "Now I am tired. Leave me alone." James rolled over on his side.

"Ok, sorry," Remus apologized.

  
  


It was Christmas morning and Ginny felt awful. It was the second time Ginny had woken up feeling miserable, here in 1977. She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. She got up to take a shower. After her shower she walked down the spiral staircase. There was a tree decorated with ornaments, and underneath it were a few gifts. Sirius, Remus, and James were already there. Remus was standing looking into the fire. James sat in an armchair with his arms crossed. And Sirius sat on a couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Sweet pea!" Sirius said as she came down the stairs. Ginny gave him a weak smile. He knelt down to the tree and picked up a box. "This is for you," he handed her the box. It was wrapped tightly.

"Thank you," she said. She carefully unwrapped the box. She opened it and inside was some Fizzing Whizbees and Dung Bombs. Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Um, thanks," she said, "That is really sweet of you."

"I know," he said coming over to her. She moved quickly away from him.

"Uh Sirius, we need to talk," Ginny said holding her breath.

"About what Whinny?"

_Better talk quickly,_ Ginny thought. "Er... Well... Idunthinkshouldtogethermore," Ginny said, a little too fast. 

James looked up at her, with hope in his eyes, as if he had understood her. "What?" all three boys said together.

Ginny swallowed. "I don't think we should be together anymore," she said simply.

Sirius blinked. James jaw dropped. Remus swallowed.

"Oh," Sirius said, trying to sound disappointed. "Darn it." Now he had to win over Lily's heart like he had done before. 

By being himself. 

"You're not mad?" Ginny asked.

"Mmm. Not really." She couldn't believe what she had heard. Sirius had been so... So... _Clingy._ And now he just stopped as if he had never really liked her. Like he wanted to add one more name to his long list of girls. Ginny looked hopefully at James, who just turned away.

Getting the hint, Remus said, "Come on Sirius. Let's go eat." Sirius got up happily and followed Remus out of the common room.

"I knew it," James muttered as soon as they had left.

"Knew what?" Ginny asked confused.

"He never really liked you," James said.

"Did he really say that?"

"Well, no but it was--" James began.

"Well it was what, James? You think that no guy could ever like me?" Ginny said angrily. "You think I am just completely unbearable?" Ginny was hurt. How could James make an assumption like that? He barely even knew her. Maybe Sirius had liked her. Even if it was just for a few hours.

James sat there staring at the wall. Sirius hadn't liked her. He knew that. Nobody needed to tell him. It was completely obvious. Whinny must have been blind if she couldn't see it. Sirius had acted so fake around her. James had thought he had liked Whinny, but he soon put the pieces together, and realized, she just wasn't the girl he thought she was. "Yeah," James started, "I bet no guy could ever like you." After seeing Whinny's face he had to repeat what he had said in his mind. Did he really just say that? He had never lashed out at anyone like that.

Ginny glared at him. "Well I bet I could." James smiled on the inside. Whinny was so cute when she was mad. _No. What am I saying? She is wrong for me. She is wrong for me, _he told himself over again.

"Ok, then," James said, a plan forming in his head. "How about, I choose the guy, and you have to make him like you. If you win, I'll pay you 50 galleons. But if I win you have to go out with me." James's smile grew wider in the inside of his body. If Whinny agreed, he already had the perfect man for her. His heart was as cold as ice.

"Fine," she said still glaring. "I'll do it." She extended her hand to shake. James took it in his.

"Ok, then. Want to know who the lucky man is?" he asked her. She nodded, still glaring. "Severus Snape."

Ginny's face dropped. Severus Snape?

"S-Serverus S-Snape?" She stuttered. That would be disgusting. Trying to make your future potions teacher like you. She shuddered.

"Uh-huh," James nodded. She could never get Snape to fall in love with her. He had feelings for nothing. Except maybe the Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had this in the bag.

  
  


At breakfast Ginny glanced at the Slytherin table, which she had ignored for a while. She saw Malfoy sitting with his arm around a girl. She suspected it to be Draco's mom. Crabbe and Goyle were sitting near Malfoy stuffing their faces. She saw Snape sitting a little bit farther staring at Malfoy with his arm around that girl. Snape looked the same with the same greasy hair, and piercing eyes. She swallowed.

James watched Whinny and smiled. She was carefully eyeing the Slytherin table. When Snape made his way out of the castle, Whinny timed it perfectly. He watched them until the two were gone. He laughed a small laugh and started back on his eggs.

  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before. 

**A/N:** Haha. Thank you so much reviewers. I love you all. Thanks to: Kyra Invictus Black ( ), flying-piggy-123, xOxOcherrychicaxOxO, Me221, aimee ( ), Jo Girl ( ), Stacy ( ), Loony Lovegood1, Queen Cari, Fiona Opal, Katie Harmlen ( ), HarryGryffinGirl ( ), Capitan Oblivious, and babyjayy. Thank you all!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ginny watched Snape stand up and walk out of the castle. She took in a breath and let it out. She got up without saying a word and left the table. She pushed the door open and felt the cold air rush on her. She pulled her cloak around her tighter and glanced around for Snape. She saw him at the bench by the lake. He dusted some snow off it, then sat down. She made her way over toward him. She _I will win the bet,_ she thought. When she got there, she cleared some of the snow off the part of the bench he was not sitting on, then plopped down. He looked over at her, then looked away.

"Hi," Ginny said. "I'm Ginn--" She bit her lip. "I'm Whinny Geasley. What's your name?"

"Severus," he mumbled. They sat in silence for a while. "Are you in your sixth year?" he asked, innocently.

Ginny looked at him. How did he know?

"No, I am in my seventh," she said.

"Funny," he began, "I've never seen you around here before."

"Yes, well I'm an exchanged student."

"I never knew they were allowed," Snape said.

"So, how come you are out here alone?" Ginny questioned.

"I just--I don't know. I just felt like it."

"Oh, right. So are you friends with Malfoy?" Ginny blurted out.

"Well, sort of. I have always kind of, well, liked his girlfriend, Narcissa." He smiled. Then he caught himself and his eyes widened. "I mean well--"

"I understand," Ginny said. "Keep going."

"Well, she's always been nice to me. And we talk a lot. Well, we use to. But now she has Lucius, and she kind of ignores me. Lucius and I are kind of friends, I don't really have friends and I don't talk much."

"Sometimes, it's good to get things out though," Ginny said, understandingly.

"Yes, I guess so."

Severus looked at this strange girl. She had red hair and freckles. She looked somewhat younger than him, like she was supposed to be in her fifth or sixth year rather then her seventh. _She is really pretty,_ Severus thought as she smiled at him. He looked out at the lake, and thought of Narcissa. It just wasn't fair. Lucius had everything. All Severus wanted was to be accepted, to be liked. But he never got that.

Ginny took a deep breath. This was harder then she had thought. He was so shy, so quiet, so boring. James was much funner. He always made her smile. Snape was so dull, so bland. Ginny rubbed her hands together and breathed on them. "Brr... dont you want to go back inside?" she asked him shivering.

"Yeah, sure," he said standing up. They stood up and Ginny saw Malfoy coming toward her and Snape with that Narcissa girl on his arm.

"Hey, Severus," Malfoy sneered. "Who's your new girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Snape muttered.

"What?" Malfoy said, "I couldn't hear you."

"He said she wasn't his girlfriend, Lucius," Narcissa said. Malfoy turned even paler than he already was. Ginny was startled by this. She thought her voice would be cold and cruel like Malfoy's, but it wasn't. It was the complete opposite. Ginny looked at her. She looked as if she could be Malfoy's sister. She had long blond hair, with icy blue eyes.

"Yes, I see," Malfoy said, embarassed. Ginny was amused. She fit a small giggle. "Think it is funny, do ya?" he said angrily.

"Lucius, dear, you must control your temper, darling," Narcissa said, making Lucius even more frustrated. Narcissa looked over at Severus, and her happy expression changed to a concerned one. "Severus," she said, "Your nose is bleeding." She walked over to him. Snape put a hand up to his nose. "Why don't I take you to the hospital wing?" She took Severus in her arms.

After they had left, Lucius muttered, "I think there is a spell for that." After a few minutes, he cleared his throat. "So, I have seen you at the Gryffindor table recently. What are you an exchange student?"

"Er.. yes," Ginny said.

"So what year are you in? Fourth? Fifth? I saw you hanging out with that Potter. Bit of an arse if you ask me. But I can't say that in front of Narcissa. 'Why don't you just give him a chance?' she says."

Ginny laughed. "I can tell she has a lot of power over you. But James. Boy is he a git. I know what you mean. I actually gave him a chance, though. And what does he do? Is just more of--like you said--an arse than ever." Ginny remembered the events earlier. She sat back down on the bench and looked at the frozen lake.

"Hmph. Finally someone who agrees with me." He sat down next to her. "Sometimes Narcissa can be a little bit too... Oh what's the word?"

"Compassionate?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, compassionate for some things. Like Severus for example. She just goes on and on and on about him. She never stops. 'Oh Severus this. Oh and Severus that.' I think she likes him more than me. You know I should just break it off with her huh?"

"Oh, I don't know. You guys are quite funny together actually. She is much better than Sirius."

"Black?"

"Yeah. He is actually quite annoying. He just clings on to me and is so... So... He just acts so..."

"Needy?"

"Exactly. It's so annoying! He can never be serious about _anything._"

"I have the exact opposite problem. Narcissa is a little too serious. She doesn't understand _any_ jokes or anything."

"Well, I don't have that problem anymore," Ginny explained. "I kind of broke up with Sirius this morning. And he couldn't even care less. Like he never even cared for me at all. And then my discussion with James was even worse."

"How long have you been here?" Lucius asked.

"Erm... about four days, I think."

"Oh, cool. Well you sure get your way around," Lucius said.

"I am getting cold," Ginny announced. "I think I am going to go back inside."

"Yeah, me too," Lucius said. "Do you play quidditch?" he asked on their way back to the castle.

"No, but my brothers love it," Ginny said smiling at the thought of them. She actually missed them. Yes, she could be with Bill right now, but she knew she would like Bill better as an adult.

"I am on the Slytherin team. I am the seeker."

"Wow. You must be pretty good."

Lucius smiled proudly. "What did you think about the Championship?"

"I thought it was a brilliant match. Bulgaria has been in it forever. But only because of Krum."

"Krum? Who's that? Bulgaria hasn't been in it for at least thirty years." Ginny blushed. She had forgotten where she was. She felt embarassed.

"Heh. Sorry," she said. "Well, I think I am going to head back to our common room. It was nice talking to you, Lucius." She stuck out her hand, politely.

He grabbed it. "You know you are not that bad, for a Gryffindor." She smiled.

"Good day," she said and walked off.

  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before.

**A/N:** Ooooh. Connection! Connection! Oh yeah, another thing, Ginny will realize that she could mess everything up with Lily, James, Harry and Voldemort and everything. Just thought I'd give you a little preview! :] Thanks so much for the reviews!!


	10. Chapter 10

**

Chapter 10

**

Ginny walked into her dormitory and fell back on her bed and smiled. Her face dropped, suddenly. She sat upright.

_Wait a minute_ she thought. _Did I just have a _good_ conversation with a Malfoy?_

"No," she said aloud. She couldn't have. Could she? No. She couldn't. It did not make _any_ sense. 

"It was just a dream, and I will probably just wake up soon," she told herself. She sighed and crawled under her covers sleepily. She turned on her side. She missed her family. She turned on her other side and closed her eyes…

  
  


Ginny opened her eyes. She crawled out of bed and got up to stretch. She looked over out the window, expecting to see snow. There was no window at all. Ginny blinked. _Weird,_ she thought, thinking really nothing of it. She shook her head and walked out the door. She expected to see the three boys sitting by the fire. But they weren't there. There was a bunch of other people there.

"Ginny there you are," someone said. She turned around. It was Ron.

_Ron?_ What was Ron doing here? Was she back in her own time? She looked back at the room. Her eyes immediately drifted to a girl with brown hair. Hermione! She was back in her own time!

"Oh, Ron!" she cried and flung her arms around him.

"Um... Ginny what are you doing?"

"Where's Harry?" she blurted out.

"You mean Larry? Since when were you so inerested in Larry Potter?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I asked why you were so in to Larry Hey-You-Kid-Get-Out-Of-My-Way-And-Bring-Me-Some-Food-Because-I-Said-So-And-Because-My-Father-Is-The-Headmaster Potter."

"I don't get it. Dumbledore is the headmaster, and Harry's dad is dead."

"I wish and stop playing dumb, Ginny." Ginny was confused. What was Ron talking about? He walked off. She half-expected him to go to where Hermione was sitting, but he walked straight out of the common room.

Ginny followed him. "Hey are you looking for Hermione because she is over there," Ginny asked.

Ron stopped. "Who?" he said.

"Hermione. " Ginny looked at her brother. He had a confused look on his face. "Hermione Granger...?"

"Mmmm... Never heard of her," Ron said and kept walking.

"Are you mad at her again?"

"Ok Ginny you are really starting to scare me today. Now, let's hurry so we don't miss breakfast." He rushed over to the Great Hall. She followed closely behind him. As Ginny stepped inside, she had a different feeling. She wasn't sure what it was though. She glanced at the head table. In the center was not an old man with a long white beard though. It was a man who looked similar to Harry. What in Merlin's beard was going on? _This is like a crazy dream,_ Ginny thought.

Why was Ron acting so weird. And how come he called Harry, Larry? Why did he say Harry's dad wasn't dead? And was that James as the headmaster? Why isn't Ron friends with Hermione? How come Snape is not at the teacher's table? Ginny took her seat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron.

"Attention, everyone," the person in the headmaster's seat said. _That is James,_ Ginny thought, looking closer. "I have an important announcement," he said. Ginny looked around. Everyone had worried expressions on their faces. "It is about--" James was cut off and it suddenly became pitch black. Someone screamed. Cruel laughter was echoed throughout the castle. Another person screamed.

"My first attack," said a voice. Ginny knew that voice. Of course it had deepened a bit since she last heard it but she knew that voice. It was Tom. "My first attack," he continued. "And I have waited twenty five years for it. And let me tell you it will go down in history." Tom laughed a cruel laugh.

  
  


Ginny bolt straight up. She panted and wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead. 

"It was a dream," she told herself. "It was a just a dream." She tried to calm herself down. "Calm down. Calm down." She took in a breath and let it out. She put a hand up to her heart and felt it bang against her chest. "Just calm down." She lay slowly back down in her bed.

_I just screwed everything up,_ she told herself. _I need to get back in my own time._ She took in another breath. And closed her eyes.

  
  


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before.

**A/N:** Ok ok. I know that dream wasn't too SCARY. I am not good at writing scary things. FYI: Ginny just realized that she would mess up the future is she stays in the past. James will never marry Lily and they won't have Harry. In this chapter (in the dream) James married someone else and they had a baby named Larry. He was never faced against Voldemort so Harry couldn't defeat him. That is why Voldemort is still alive. Make a _little_ sense? P.S. Sorry this was a little short. Please review! Oh yeah: Does anyone know how to delete a chapter? And also does anyone know if you replace a chapter do all the reviews for it go away? Well just please answer me that in the review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

She put on a robe and grabbed a lamp slipping on her slippers. She ran down the spiral staircase and crawled out of the portrait hole. She went down a few more flights of stairs and into the library. She held up her lamp to find her way to the 'T' section. She ran down to the end of the aisle looking through the 'Ti's, but it wasn't there. "Darn it," Ginny cursed, loudly.

Just then she heard something crash. "W-who's there?" came an uneasy voice. Ginny stayed silent. A light came from around the corner. Then there stood Severus with his wand at hand. "Oh, sorry Whinny," he said, putting his wand away and rubbing the back of his forehead. "I just got a little scared," he said quickly. Ginny laughed a little.

"What are you doing here so late?" she asked him.

"Doing some studying," he said.

"Oh," she replied.

"Are you looking for something?" he asked. "I know my way around here very well."

"Oh, no. No thanks," she said quickly. "I was – er just leaving. "

"All right," he said. "Well I'll see you later."

Ginny turned on her heel and walked out. The book wasn't there. She didn't know what to do now. She'd have to get into the restricted section. She didn't know how she'd do it. She shook her head and decided to go back to the common room. When she got there she decided to sit in a chair by the fire.

She stayed there for a while, watching the flames.

"How's it going with Snape?"

Ginny jumped and saw James standing behind her. She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said briefly. He brought up a chair next to her. She looked at him then looked away quickly. He stared at her. "What do you want?" she asked tiredly.

"I want you to go out with me," he said. She rolled her eyes once more.

"No."

"No one says no to James Potter," he said cockily.

"Well, there's a first time for everything," she said. He laughed.

"Snape's heart is made of ice. Do you really think _you_ can 'melt' it away?" he laughed. Once more she rolled her eyes.

"James, I'm not in the mood for this," she said. He scooted his chair closer to her. She looked at him. Suddenly, nothing mattered to her anymore. She couldn't stop herself. She found herself leaning towards James. Their lips met and every single one of Ginny's cares disappeared. All accept one, James.

The next day, Ginny woke up with a pain in her heart. She couldn't do this. James _needed_ to be with Lily. She liked James so much, but she knew that leaving was for the best. It pained her to leave James, but she just had to do it.

But once she found a way to get back. Until then, she thought, it wouldn't matter would it?

Ginny got up and made her way to the common room. James was sitting by the fire, where they had been last night. "Hey," he said as she took a seat in the chair next to him.

"Hi," she said smiling. "What are we gonna do today?" she asked smiling.

He smiled back at her. 'Well, actually Sirius and I have some stuff to do."

"Oh, yeah?" she asked. "Like what?"

"Business," he said. "We won't be gone long," he said. "Just a couple of hours." She looked curiously at him. "Oh, there's Sirius. I'll see you later babe," he said kissing her on the cheek. And he left her sitting in a chair by the fireplace.

"Ok," she said to herself. She decided she'd go for a walk and go look in the library again. The wind was chilly, outside. She took a seat on a frozen bench. She put a hand to her head thinking what she should do. That was the one thing nagging at the back of her brain.

How would she get back to her own time? Did she want to go back? Did she have to? She rubbed her hand on her forehead.

"Hey," came an icy voice sliding next to her. It was Lucius.

She looked at him. "Hi," she said quietly.

"You looked puzzled," he said.

She chuckled. "Just tired, I guess."

"I hate being tired," he said. She laughed. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. That was just so… random," she said.

"Well I do. Because then all I want to do is sleep. And I think of all the things I can be doing instead of sleeping. Then thinking of that makes me not be able to sleep so in the end I'm just even more tired."

She laughed again. "O-okay." He laughed at himself.

"You know, to tell you the truth, I never thought a Gryffindor could be as cool as you," Lucius said. She looked at him, confused, wondering what she had said to please him. "I almost like you better than Narcissa…" he said letting his voice trail off. "But.." he said shrugging.

"But, what?" she asked.

"But she's good for me. Too good for me, but I guess I can't complain," he said.

"Yeah," Ginny said awkwardly.

They talked a little bit more. Ginny couldn't believe a Malfoy could be as down to earth as Lucius seemed. She figured something must have happened to him to make him become what he was now. But she kept her guard up… After all, he was _still_ a Malfoy. She didn't say much, let him do most of the talking. She couldn't let herself feel anything. This is a Malfoy… she repeated to herself. He's a Malfoy. Think about James, she said to herself trying to look away from Lucius. Trying to push away all that she was feeling.

But in the end she couldn't.

"Well, shall we go in? It's getting cold," he finally suggeusted. Ginny nodded. She giggled as he held his arm out to her. She took it gently. He was warm, compared to her, cold in the icy breeze. He walked her to the Great Hall where they were to part.

"Well Miss Whinny," he said politely, "it was wonderful talking to you, this evening." He took her hand brought it to his lips, not taking his eyes off her. She smiled, blushing.

"It was wonderful talking to you, too," she smiled. He winked at her and turned on his heel, and walked in the opposite direction.

Ginny walked back to her dormitory, her heart pounding against her chest. She washed her face, and fell onto her bed, giving out a long moan of frustration.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before.

**A/N:** Whoo. Long awaited chapter, huh? This story is getting a bit awkward, but I'm trying my best to keep it interesting, if any of you all are even reading it. Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, although it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. A bit short, as well. I will try and get another chapter up as soon as I can. Again, thank you so much to all my reviewers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Something was nagging at the back of her brain. She couldn't figure out what it was. She couldn't help but think she knew how to get back in her own time. She felt as if she had heard it before, somewhere, but she didn't know where. It had been bugging her for the past couple of hours. She tried remembering everything she had done when she had first come here, but she couldn't remember anything. She gave up and decided to go down to the library.

She bumped into Severus putting away books. "Hey Severus, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, hi, Whinny," he said blushing a bit, turning his pale face to the lightest shade of pink. "Er – well sometimes I help the librarian put books away," he said.

"Oh, that's nice," she said peering over at the books on the cart he was pushing. She tried reading each of the titles off the spine. "So," she said, "do you like get to go into the restricted section to put away books?" she asked trying to sound cool.

"Er – sometimes," he said. He looked at her. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering," she said pretending to be interested in her nails. He shrugged it off. "Severus, do you like making potions?" she asked him.

"A little, not my favorite thing, but it's all right," he told her, filing books into the shelves. "I mean I know a lot about it and I understand it, but I prefer the Defense Against the Dark Arts," he said.

"Oh, right," Ginny said. She moved her eyes from book to book to book, looking for the one she wanted. She had no luck for it at all.

"What are you looking for?" he asked her, finally.

"What?" she said trying to play dumb, "What are you talking about?"

"I know you want a book from the restricted section," he said.

"I do not!" she exclaimed.

"All right, suit yourself," he said. She considered telling him everything, but then decided against it. She waited a while before speaking again.

She needed that book so bad. "Severus, do you ever think of time travel?"

His head snapped up immediately. "What?" he asked. She stepped back. "No, time travel is completely absurd." She took a step back away from him.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Well Severus," she said after a moment of silence. "I should go. See you later."

He watched her leave.

Ginny decided to give up. She was never going to find away back to her own time. It was impossible. She thought about it on the way back to the dormitory. She decided she'd just have to stay. There was nothing else for her to do.

* * *

James came back later. "Hi, baby," he said to her.

"Hi," she said giving him a kiss.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Long," she said without emotion. "I'm tired," she told him, "I think I'll go to bed."

"It's so early though," he protested. She got up.

"I'm tired," she repeated and went to her dormitory.

Remus and Sirius gave him a questioning look from the other side of the room. "She's tired," he told them.

She wanted to go back. She missed everything. Her brothers, her parents, her friends. She had nothing, now. No place to stay. She knew once classes picked up again, she'd fail. After all she was supposed to be in her sixth year.

After a couple hours she made her way to the Great Hall. She looked up at the ceiling. It was clear out. She took a seat on some steps and just looked up. She brought her knees up and hugged them to her chest.

"Couldn't sleep either," came a voice which gave Ginny the chills.

She looked back at him and smiled. "Hi Lucius."

"Hi Whinny," he said. He sat down next to her and looked up at the ceiling as well. Her face turned to a frown. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Just homesick, I guess," she told him. "I don't want to be here, anymore. I miss home." He put his arm around her. She didn't stop him. She wasn't thinking about the fact that he was a Malfoy. She didn't think of James or Harry. She just didn't care anymore. He moved slowly next to her, inching his face closer and closer to hers. She turned to face him. Their lips met and Ginny felt everything disappear. All of her pain, all of her thoughts. She could have not of cared less about James in that moment.

He pulled away. "Want to get out of here for a while?" he asked looking into her eyes. She nodded. "Then come with me," he said taking her hand, leading her to the oak doors. He led her away from the castle to the Quidditch field. He unlocked the cabinet with the Quidditch gear and took out a broom. He straddled it and said, "Get on." She didn't protest. She wanted to get out of there so bad. She got on and they took off. She put her arms around his waist and they flew over the castle. It was dark out. Ginny had never seen anything like it. The castle looked like a big shadow of a huge monster.

"It's beautiful up here," she whispered. He smiled at her. He circled around and they made their way toward the lights of Hogsmeade. She couldn't wish herself anywhere else. It was perfect. He circled lower and lower and stopped on the roof of a shop. She got off beaming.

"That was amazing!" she said.

"I'm glad you had fun," he said watching her twirl around. "It cheers me up too, sometimes."

"Wow!" she said sitting on the ground. He sat down next to her. "That was so much fun!" she said again. He laughed. They sat in silence for a while.

"We should probably go back now," he told her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

She smiled as she fell back onto her bed. She had had fun. The most fun she had ever had in long while. In her mind the fact that Lucius was a Malfoy was no longer evident. It didn't matter to her. She loved being with him. Sure, James was a nice boy, and funny sometimes, but she just felt different when she was with Lucius. She knew James would flip once he found out. So she decided she just wouldn't tell him. Who cared anyway? It was _just_ James Potter. He and Lily will eventually end up together.

* * *

The next morning, Ginny didn't speak much to James. She made eye contact with Lucius over at the Slytherin table during breakfast. They met outside. 

"You wanna go down to Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"Sure," he said taking her hand.

She spent the next of her days with Lucius. She didn't know what it was she liked about him. She just couldn't help it. James was always off with Remus and Sirius somewhere. Lucius told her that Narcissa spent a lot of her time with Severus.

They met in the astronomy tower during nights where she would lay in his arms, peacefully. She loved being in his arms. She loved being with him. He was literally the only reason she was still there.

It was the night before the students would return. Ginny was laying with Lucius as the always did. He rubbed her leg with his. She giggled. "Stop that," she laughed. "I'm ticklish."

"Oh, really?" Lucius laughed.

"No," Ginny denied. He started tickling her and she laughed furiously. "Stop stop!" she cried, still laughing. "My money's falling out of my pocket!" she giggled picking up a knut from the floor. Lucius snatched the coin out of her hand.

"Psh. It's only a knut," he said jokingly tossing it back to her. She caught it and stuck her tongue out at him before taking a look at the coin. And within that instant Moaning Myrtle popped into her head.

_"Ok let's say right now you wrote the date on a piece of paper and stuck it in your pocket. Then you drank the potion. Now let's say you go back in time and you see that same piece of paper again, you will come back here, in this bathroom on December 18, 2002."_

Remembering those words she looked at the knut which read '1987.' It was the same knut she had gotten in the potion shop. And with a whirl she landed with a thump back in the girls' bathroom.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before.

**A/N: **Well that chapter wasn't as bad. I think the next chapter will be the last and then this story will be finished. I guess I should get on writing it then.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Ginny, is that you?" someone said. Ginny rubbed her eyes.

"What? Where am I?" she asked.

"In the girls' bathroom." It was Moaning Myrtle.

"What's the date?" Ginny asked.

"December 18 2002."

"What?" Ginny breathed. "I'm back?" she asked.

Myrtle nodded.

"No," Ginny cried. "No, I can't be!" she said running out. There were kids walking around outside the hallway. Ginny ran down to the Great Hall. He wasn't there. She ran up to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room.

"Pickled Pistachios," she said to the fat lady.

"Wow. I haven't heard that in about 25 years," she said. Ginny felt tears come to her eyes. She was back.

"Hey Ginny," Colin Creevy said giving the password to the fat lady. Ginny followed him inside. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire.

"Ginny did you hear?" Ron said.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy died," he said. She bit her lip to try not to cry.

"Oh," she said and walked back up to her dormitory. Her things were there. Her pictures were there. All of her personal belongings. She fell onto her bed and wept. Everything was gone. And there was no way to get it back. There was no way. She didn't know what she would. She missed Lucius with all her heart.

She passed Draco Malfoy the next day. Holding in her tears, she spoke to him. Her words were small and hopeless. "I'm sorry for your loss." She couldn't bear to look at him.

That was all everyone talked about the next few days. There was an article Ginny read in the Daily Prophet. Apparently she was murdered by Lucius Malfoy, who would be sentenced to the Deatheater's kiss. She cut out his picture out of the paper and put it in a box with a knut from 1987. She locked it shut and hid it away hoping not to look at it for a long while.

* * *

She blinked and was back in Remus's living room.

"You hurt him real bad," Remus said.

"I didn't mean too," Ginny whispered. "I left him for the best."

"I can't disagree with you on that. I remember when you disappeared. It was the strangest thing. You were just gone. Although James wasn't the most affected by you gone. I would have to say Lucius Malfoy was. He became even nastier after you left."

Ginny felt tears fall from her eyes. "Well we can't do anything about it now, can we?" she said slowly.

"I guess not," Remus said, looking back at the photograph of the boy with messy black hair. "After all, nothing lasts forever."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. J.K. Rowling owns the characters, and I did not make up the plot. It's been done like a thousand times before.

**A/N: **Well that's it. The end. This story is over. I guess it was a little rushed in the last couple chapters. This one was short. I was originally going to just make it a chapter but because of it's length I decided to make it an epilogue. Well I hope you liked it. I tried not to follow some of the clichés out there and that's why I wanted Lucius and Ginny to be together. Well thank you so much to all my readers and I hope overall you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
